Ponesville, USA
by greenpeanutbutterzebras98
Summary: Dougie Poynter is a successful, 25 year old lawyer living in NYC. He decides that one day, he's going to go to his hometown to visit his mother. He arrives and digs up all the old ghosts containing him and his former secret lover, Danny Jones.
1. Part 1

Well, yesterday I took a long trip and on that trip, I wrote a story. It's Pones, which I'm not to great at writing, but I tried. It's gonna be in two parts, this being the first. If you can, try and tell me what song inspired this story... Good luck... And part two will probably be up sometime in the next week.

* * *

Part 1

Doug's POV

I stepped off the bus, back into an extremely familiar town. It was a tiny little farm town inhabited by a little over 6,000 people. It was my hometown.

Just because I was one of America's best lawyers didn't mean I couldn't come see my mother every once in a while.

The only problem, I hadn't been here in over 6 years. And then there was _him_. I knew he was still living here, as my mom told me when I had called her a week ago.

Danny...

He had been my secret boyfriend. Nobody knew that we were TOGETHER. They knew we were close friends, but to come out as a gay high schooler in hick headquarters, Nebraska was just off the menu.

I was making my way home and I couldn't shake the memories I still had from everywhere in this town. I began walking along the Main Street. I passed a little joint that I could never forget, Tom's Diner.

It was the place that me and my best friend, Tom would hang out. He was Tom Fletcher Jr. His father, Tom Fletcher Sr, owned the place and that's where I met Tom. I remember that was also where I met Danny.

_It was late September in 2004. I was about 16 and quite the free spirit. Tom and I hurried into the diner, the cold winds beginning to send chills down the spines of the whole town. _

_We sat down at our normal booth, and he caught my eye as he walked in the door and sat at the bar, Danny Jones. He was never the biggest talk of the town, but SOMEONE was always there to keep me informed about him. _

_He was a year ahead of me and I had never met him. He and I were never the type to be close friends, although we eventually would come to be. He was the kind of person who worked on the farm while I was the type to be completely focused on my education to get out of that town. _

_Tom began gossiping about some hot girl he had encountered earlier that day, but I couldn't pay attention to him as my eyes were glued to the cute boy with the unruly brown hair, chatting with his other brunette friend. His blue eyes sparkled as he laughed along with his mate. _

_He looked over at me and I quickly looked back to Tom, embarrassed and red in the face. "Her name is Giovanna. Oh god Doug, I think I'm in love," Tom complained. _

_"You're not the only one," I mumbled to myself. _

_Then he got up. Danny came over to associate with me. He slid into the booth across from me, situating himself next to Tom. "Hey," he smiled at me. "I'm Danny. Danny Jones."_

_"Thomas Fletcher Jr. My father owns this place," Tom introduced himself confidently, shaking Danny's hand. _

_"And you?" He asked me. _

_"D-Dougie Poynter," I stuttered, nodding at him. _

_"Well guys, mind if me and my mate Harry join you?" He asked Tom and I, a cheeky grin on his face. _

_"No. The more the merrier!" Tom chirped happily. Danny waved Harry over and he sat by me. _

_We got talking and I found that I loved Danny more and more with every cheesy joke he cracked at Harry and every time he looked at me, an adorable smile plastered across his lips. _

I continued walking and approached a building, its sign that said, "CINEMA CENTRE," was lit up in red, the _m_ and _r_ flickering on and off.

The place was dead. When my mom had taken me there for the first time, I had thought it was the most amazing place ever. That's what brought on my obsession with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that lasted well over 5 years.

There was something else that changed my life forever...

_"What are we going to see?" I asked excitedly, as I always did when I went to the movies. _

_"I told you this already, Doug. I'm here to see Constantine with Gi. They're saying it's one of the scariest movies of 2005," Tom reminded me. _

_"That's right! But why am I here if you're going on a date?" I stated, confused. _

_"I don't know why you followed me here. What I DO know is that I'm not buying a ticket for you," he pointed out harshly. _

_"TOMMY!" We both heard from behind us. _

_We snapped around to find Gi running top speed at Tom, her dark hair hopping in the wind. She leaped at him and engulfed him in an embrace. _

_"You ready?" She asked, kissing him. _

_"I guess," he gulped. _

_They bought their tickets and went inside, leaving me lonely and sitting on the curb. _

_"Doug, what are you doing?" A familiar voice asked me. _

_I turned my head to find Danny all dressed up, wearing a grey dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and tight black jeans. His hair was straight and reached down to his chin. _

_"Tom ditched me," I sighed. _

_"You're not alone, dude," he replied sadly, sitting down beside me. _

_"How so?" I asked. _

_"My damn girlfriend stood me up," he explained. _

_"That sucks. I'm sorry man," I comforted him. _

_"That's not even the worst part. About five minutes later, she called to tell me she was breaking up with me," he frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together to keep from tearing up. _

_At that point, my emotions took over and I hugged him. After about five minutes, he separated from me and mumbled, "thank you."_

_"Anytime," I whispered back. _

_"I-I, um, well I don't suppose you wanna go see the movie with me, do you? It starts in ten minutes and I have two tickets," he half smiled. _

_"I would love to," I told him, getting up to my feet. I took his hand in my own and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go!" _

_We hurried into the theatre and got our seats. Once we were situated, the movie started. We got through about a quarter of the film when I realised I still was holding Dan's hand. I let go and mumbled, "sorry."_

_I could tell I had bright red cheeks, but it was, luckily, too dark for Dan to see. He scooped my hand back up and I snapped around, looking at him in the eyes, surprised. _

_"Don't be," he assured me. _

_I swallowed hard, then realised he was getting closer and closer to me. He bit his bottom lip before lightly pressing them to my own. _

_I was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss and wound my fingers through his hair, the other hand rested along the side of his face, cupping his chin. _

_I had wanted it to go on forever. Sadly though, he eventually pulled away and sat back in his seat, retaking my hand in his. I leaned my head over, gently resting it upon Danny's shoulder._

_After the film, he took me behind the theatre, using it as a private place to continue our session from earlier. He pressed me up against the brick wall and smashed his face to mine, obviously wanting to do this for some time. _

_That night he drove me home and that was the end of our first date._

I wiped my eyes, beginning to cry at the memory.

I decided to cut through the park to get home quicker. I passed a bench and felt something in me.

Loneliness...

That day. The one day ill never forget in my life. I sat on that bench the last day I was ever in this town before now.

_I sat on the bench, ready to discuss all the different news I had gotten the past day with Danny. _

_He arrived and I pulled him down beside me on the bench. _

_"Hi," he grinned. _

_"Hey!" I exclaimed. _

_"What's up?" He asked, curious on why I had called him to come here. _

_"I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED!" I exploded, throwing my arms into the air. _

_"Oh," he sighed sadly. "That's great," he smiled half-heartedly. _

_"I'm gonna become famous, Dan!" I told him frantically. _

_"I'm proud of you," he nodded. _

_He said he was happy for me, but I could see in his eyes that his heart was breaking inside. _

_"You're coming with me," I instructed him. _

_"I can't. I'm working for my dad. He told me I have to take over the farm when he can't anymore. I'm not leaving him," he told me sadly. _

_"Then I'm not leaving. I can't leave you," I argued, trying to hold back tears. _

_"You are leaving. I won't let you stay here and rot your life away in this stupid town anymore. I love you too much to let you do that," he dictated me. _

_"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you," I sighed, the tears beginning to roll down his face. _

_"You'll survive. There's better people out there than dorky little me. You'll make plenty of friends at your college and find someone you love more than me," he chuckled. _

_"No I won't. I won't ever forget you. I'll be back for you. I promise I will be. We're meant to be, Danny Jones! And you'd be wrong if you thought otherwise. Because god dammit, I love you!" I told him. _

_"I love you too Doug," he told me. He leaned over, kissed me one final time, wished me luck in life and walked away from me. _

He walked out of my whole life...

I sat down on the bench and began to cry. Who was I kidding? I hadn't even tried to meet anyone else since that day. I wanted to prove Dan wrong. I wanted to show him that he was the only person I would love.

I got up and sniffled, wiping my nose on my sleeve and walked through the park.

I came across one last place before getting home, Judd's Place.

Harry's father had owned it when we were kids. I remember the first time Harry had talked his dad into letting Dan and I in. It was a few months after we had hooked up.

_The first steps we took inside made me sick. All I could smell was alcohol and cigarette smoke. It felt so humid in the place that I could almost feel the rain clouds. _

_Danny somehow managed to get us rounds of drinks and before I knew it, we were both drunk off our asses. _

_He cranked up the stereo and lifted me onto the bar. He danced in front of me, occasionally having me join in with his moves. _

_It was about 2:30 when we decided to go home. _

_I remember clearly the one important thing he told me on our way home, _

_"My parents aren't home tonight."_

_He hurried us home and as soon as we burst through the door of the farm house, our lips were on each others. He pulled off my jacket, myself returning the favour for him. _

_Before I knew it, I was awoken in the morning by Dan's groaning. I opened my eyes to find Danny standing in the middle of the room, completely nude, closing the blinds. _

_"Damn sunlight," he grumbled, shielding his eyes. _

_"Hey sexy," I teased, smirking at him. "Nice ass." _

_He turned and winked at me, a smirk forming on his lips that insisted a certain action he was about to take. _

I walked into the building and sat at the end of the bar where I had once danced with my love.

The man behind the bar took my order without even looking up.

He delivered my drink and looked up at me finally, only to have me realise who it was...

* * *

Well. That's part for you. Hope you enjoyed it. It's mostly all flashbacks, but the second part won't be. And can you guess who's working at the bar? It's not hard to tell. Well. :D Ciao! XX - Sam


	2. Part 2

I'm not sure that this is exactly how I wanted this to come out, but I still like it, I guess. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Part 2

"Doug? Holy shit, is that you?" Harry asked me in disbelief, his eyes wide.

"Last time I checked," I joked with him. "Nice to see you dude," I smiled, giving him a reunion fist bump.

"You too. Jesus, you've grown into quite the man," he told me, lightly tapping my cheek.

"Have you seen yourself lately, handsome?" I chuckled.

"Every ten minutes. Are you kidding?" He threw back.

"So how've you been, man?" I questioned him.

"Been working here since after high school. I've got a wifey," he explained, holding up his hand to reveal his wedding band.

"This babe have a name?" I asked curiously.

"Izzy," he said simply, raising an eyebrow.

"She sounds pretty. Congrats dude," I smiled.

I chatted with Harry for a while before deciding to venture home for the night. People glared at me as I got up from the bar and headed toward the door.

As I was walking out, Harry called after me, "Oh! And Doug, talk to Dan. He's not been the same since you left!"

I sighed and nodded to him. "I was planning on it."

I got home and knocked on the back door of my home. I had bought a bouquet of flowers for my mother.

I stood at the door for some time before getting anxious. I reached out and turned the door knob, finding that the door was unlocked. I opened it and heard it creak open. I walked inside, finding my mother in her living room, talking with Tom.

The first thing I heard was Tom ask, "really?! I mean, I suspected they were good friends, but lovers? Wow."

They didn't see me peeking around the corner and I listened in to their conversation, hearing my mom explain to Tom that I had been in love with Danny throughout high school.

"How did you find out?" I interrupted, not able to listen to anymore of the conversation.

"Oh Dougie! How long have you been standing there?" My mom yelled, surprised.

"Long enough. How did you find out?" I asked again.

"Look who's visiting! I bet you haven't seen Tom in a while!" She dodged my question.

Tom waved and greeted me, "hey Doug."

I looked over briefly, annoyed, and replied, "Hi Tom."

"Come and sit down. Tell us how you've been," my mother insisted.

"I don't want to! Just tell me how in the hell you found out about me and Danny!" I screamed at her.

"Everybody knows, Dougie. I was gonna tell you before you came. A lot of the town thinks you're a disgrace. They don't want you here. It's the same with Danny. Ever since people had found out, he hasn't left his house," my mother explained to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled at her.

"You wouldn't have come to visit me If I did tell you," she confessed.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed, livid at her actions.

"Doug," Tom started, getting up and hugging me.

"Let go of me," I cried, pushing him away and storming out of the house.

I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do. I came to the one place where the majority of the residents hate me.

I started wandering, just going through all of my thoughts. I looked around and realised where my feet had brought me. It was the one place in town that made me feel safe and at home, Danny's house.

I was scared to approach him, but I had to do it. I tapped on his front door, hoping he would answer it for me.

"I told you all! God can not 'save' me from the way I have chosen to be! I love Dougie and I don't care what you think!" I heard him angrily yell from in the house

"Dan. I-it's me," I confessed through the door.

"Who?" He asked, opening the door.

He gulped when he faced me through the screen door. Both of us had wide eyes as we inspected each other for the first time in 6 years.

"Hi Dougie," he grinned, not sure what to say.

"Hey Danny," I replied, so excited to see him.

"Will you come in?" He asked me, opening the screen door for me.

"I'd love to," I told him, walking through the doorway and into the familiar living room.

"You can sit down," he insisted, motioning to the couch.

That couch... It held so many memories. Times of sadness, times of comfort, times of excitement, and times of, well... arousal.

I sat down on the end and he took a seat on the opposite side. It had all become awkwardly silent. I looked over at him and he grinned at me, unsure of everything.

We looked away and I sat there, fiddling with my fingers, uncomfortable with the situation.

Then the four words I hadn't wanted to say to him right away slipped out,

"I still love you."

He looked at me, saddened, and swallowed. "We can't," he started.

"Be together? I already know," I sighed, looking down at my lap.

"I love you too," he admitted. "Every day since you left, I waited for someone to assure me that you always would."

"Of course I would," I promised him, moving over on the couch closer to him. "There's never been anyone else, Danny."

He turned to face me and smiled his classic reassuring smile that I had missed over the years.

I kissed him and felt everything I had let slip away from me all those years ago. All the things I missed came back at once and I knew everything was going to be fine since Danny was here to love me.

I remembered everything I ever did with him, all the cold winter nights when we would go to get warm in his room, the hot summer days when we would swim together in the creek deep within the forest behind his house, those quiet spring days when we would sit beneath the trees to cuddle and watch the flowers grow, and who can forget the chilly fall nights when we would escape to the fields to mess around within the tall corn stalks.

I wasn't going to let go of him again. I couldn't go back without him.

He pulled his lips apart from mine and laid me down on the couch with him like that first night when we had come home drunk from the bar.

"I missed you," I mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you too," he replied, hugging me as tight as he possibly could in fear that he might lose me again if he didn't.

"When I leave, I'm taking you away from all of this too," I promised him.

"I can't leave," he sighed.

"Well you are. I'm not letting you stay here where you're lonely and nobody loves you," I said with an element of finality.

"What about the farm?" He asked me, worried.

"Well decide that when the time comes. I'm not leaving you to be in the hell we were both living in without each other," I declared.

We snuggled together close and fell asleep with each other.

I was awoken an hour or two later by the smell of smoke and Danny shaking me awake. "Doug! Doug, get up!" He yelled, pulling me up.

"What is it?" I asked, half asleep.

"The house is on fire! Get up! We have to get out!" He instructed me.

I about passed out there, but Danny scooped me up into his arms and rushed me outside, laying me down on the ground.

He frowned then bolted back to the house.

"Danny! What are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"I have to get something that means everything to me!" He answered, rushing inside the flaming house.

At that point, the front porch collapsed and everything was engulfed in flames.

"Danny!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face at the thought of him being gone forever.

I fell back onto the ground and stared at the sky, noticing the grey smoke beginning to haze my view. My vision became blurry because of the tears filling my eyes.

"Dougie! Help!" I heard Danny yell for me.

My eyes lit and I jumped up, seeing him on the roof with something in his arms. I hurried over to him, scared something would happen to him.

"Help me down!" He asked, also scared.

"Jump," I instructed him, throwing my arms up to him.

"I'll crush you," he argued.

"God dammit! Just jump already, Jones!" I screamed at him.

He was hesitant at first, but then decided to leap from the second floor roof. I grabbed onto him as he fell and we both tumbled to the ground, rolling down the hill the house sat atop.

We stopped in the ditch at the bottom of the hill and sat up, dazed. I looked into Danny's eyes to find him crying, but also chuckling. I lightly laughed along before leaping at him and pulling him into a hug.

"Why did you go back in there?!" I yelled at him.

"I needed something," he told me, revealing the item in his hands.

It was a framed photo, broken into three panels. The first picture was the night we had first met at the diner, the second after the night at the movies, and the third being of us sitting on that couch, me placing a kiss on Dan's cheek.

I pulled him into a kiss and when we pulled away, we were both laughing.

"I guess I'm all ready to go then," Danny chuckled, taking my hands.

Epilogue

After figuring out that the angry townspeople were the reason for the fire, Dan and I hadn't been hesitant to get out of that place.

We currently are living in our luxury Manhattan apartment together, happier than ever.

It took a little while for Danny to get used to it all, but I think it was a bit easier when I had Harry ship us the one thing that was able to be salvaged from the fire...

That one of a kind, yellow, beat up couch that we both knew so well.

* * *

You guys like? I hope so. I didn't expect it to be up today, but I got bored so yay! Well, if you liked this, I recommend checking out my other stories please, The Unsolved Puzzle and Bound By Hateful History! They're Flones and Pudd. pleas do check them out and reviews are greatly appreciated. Love y'all! :D -Sam


End file.
